


tits

by pecanpi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Atsumu Overthinks, Atsumu is a Disaster Bi, Canon Compliant, Dry Humping, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, IT WAS ONLY A KISS, Jealous Atsumu, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Time Skip, RIP Bob Ross, Self-Esteem Issues, Sweet Baby Angel Bokuto, There Are No Mistakes Only Happy Accidents, but then again so am i, but we all know how that goes amirite, finally a tag for me, how did it end up like this, i really don’t think the angst is that bad he’s just being silly, oh also the twins gossip like old aunties hehehe, oh hey happy hump day y’all!, oh i guess i should add the horny tags huh, that rhymed, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanpi/pseuds/pecanpi
Summary: Bokuto and Atsumu accidentally kiss while making a tiktok.Disaster bi Atsumu spirals. Osamu saves the day.(or: it started out with a kiss how did it end up like thisit was only a kiss IT WAS ONLY A KISS)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	tits

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [christine’s twt](https://twitter.com/bokkuatsu/status/1315454626766888960?s=21) and loosely based on the tiktok it references
> 
> not based on mr. brightside at all, i just realized it kinda fits. happy accidents!

* * *

His first instinct was to flee. He shoved Bokuto away, heart lurching into his throat, lips tingling as he covered his face with his hands. _What the fuck just happened?_

Atsumu realized his mistake a beat later. Hoping he hadn’t hurt Bokuto’s feelings, and not wanting to come off as an uptight prude, he immediately tried to play his reaction off as a joke.

He dialed up the dramatics, turning to hide his flaming cheeks as he wailed like a young maiden of yore, “How _could_ you, Bokkun? Now no one will want me for a bride!”

Bokuto’s easy, playful laughter rang out as Atsumu flung himself towards the wall, staying in character until he could grab his thermos from where it sat on the floor. He prayed a water break would buy him enough time to calm down. 

“We almost got it that time, Tsum-Tsum! Let’s try it again!”

* * *

That night, Atsumu stared at the ceiling while he laid in bed, still thinking about the kiss. Was it even a kiss? Maybe it didn’t count, since it was an accident. Shouldn’t actual kisses be, you know, on purpose? What happened seemed more like skin just barely brushing skin, like handing something to someone and having your fingers touch for a tenth of a second. You wouldn’t call that hand-holding though, right?

He wondered what a real kiss with Bokuto would be like. The blond screwed his eyes shut to imagine what it would look like. What it would feel like. What he would taste like. His eyes flew open when a massive thrill ran down his spine. _That was... interesting._

It wasn’t that Atsumu had never noticed how attractive Bokuto was before, he’d just never stopped to think about him in this context. Never _wanted_ to think about him in this context. They were teammates, and becoming anything more than friends would be messy, unpredictable, and irresponsible. Now that he had though, he found himself intrigued.

In any case, Bokuto didn’t seem too bothered by it, so it probably didn’t count as a real kiss. His reaction made it seem like it was something hilarious, even turning to the camera to share his glee with the audience. Maybe it would get them more views.

Was he laughing at the situation, or at Atsumu’s initial reaction? The thought of it being the latter made him uneasy. He could handle Osamu laughing at his expense, and had quickly grown accustomed to his teammates from Inarizaki doing the same... but it was different with Bokuto. He was such a bright, shining beacon of positivity, even more so now than during his high school days. He never truly laughed _at_ anyone, only with them, which only made everyone want to join in and laugh along with him and at his boyish antics, loving him all the more for it. Being laughed at by someone like the ace... just imagining it made all of Atsumu’s insecurities come rushing to the surface. He burrowed himself deeper under the covers as he tried to hide from his demons. 

Why hadn’t Bokuto been bothered by the kiss?

_I thought we just established it wasn’t a kiss_ , his inner Osamu drawled. Atsumu ignored him, too far down the path of pessimism to stop now.

Maybe he got kissed all the time, and that’s why he didn’t care. _That_ thought made Atsumu’s skin crawl, his knuckles white as he clutched the duvet up to his chin. He wasn’t blind; Bokuto was a 190cm tall glass of water whose smile alone could quench the thirstiest of tortured souls. He was effortlessly comfortable and confident in his skin, and why wouldn’t he be? Wide shoulders, a broad back, drool-worthy arms, tree trunks for thighs... and that chest—

_Ooh, yeah I definitely wouldn’t mind motorboatin’ those tits_ , inner demon Osamu interjected with a low whistle, waggling his eyebrows as he smirked. Atsumu promptly shoved him out of his mind, pitchfork and all.

If suitors from miles around were lining up outside Bokuto’s front door for just an iota of his affection, what difference would one quasi-kiss with Atsumu make?

_It wouldn’t._ He miserably pulled the covers up over his head and curled into a tight ball, squeezing his eyes shut as jealousy licked at his insides. 

* * *

Three days later, Atsumu was ready to go knocking on Death’s door. He was naïve to think it couldn’t get any worse after that first night. Embarrassment, insecurity, jealousy, anxiety, curiosity, lust... each emotion fed into the other until they morphed into one ugly monster. It overpowered all other thoughts, forcing him under it’s control like a puppet on a string. Bokuto being his usual self around Atsumu only seemed to make it grow stronger. His teammates grew more and more concerned each day he stepped into the locker room, his under-eye circles dark, his mood darker. 

The last straw finally came when Omi-kun called him a scrub after he flubbed yet another set during practice, something that had been happening more and more frequently over the past few days. Atsumu almost lunged at him before someone clapped a hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw it was Bokuto. 

“Hey, Tsum-Tsum? If you aren’t feeling good, why don’t you go sit out for a bit?” 

He knew Bokuto never said or did anything with malice. Atsumu always appreciated how straightforward he was, he really did. Logically, he knew it was the right call to make.

Illogically, the Big Ugly Monster gave him a sinister grin, sharpening the innocent suggestion into a nice, shiny needle before pulling it’s giant, hairy arm back to stab it into his gut.

_Oh, guess I’ve gone from puppet to voodoo doll now._

Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head in confusion at the strange expression that must have revealed itself on Atsumu’s face. 

“Fine,” he bit out more harshly than he had meant to. He shook the hitter’s hand off and stalked away before Bokuto could say anything else. 

* * *

_This is so fuckin’ stupid. What the fuck is wrong with me??_ Having retreated back into the locker room, Atsumu stood over a bathroom sink, hands planted on the counter as he glared murderously at his reflection in the mirror. Splashing his face with cold water did nothing to help placate his mood. Rivulets ran down his neck and arms, the front of his jersey and the ends of his pushed-up jacket sleeves wet from practically showering in the sink. 

_Great, now I look like I tried to drown myself in a puddle. Bet Samu would laugh his ass off if he knew what I’ve been puttin’ myself through._

He toyed with the idea of calling his twin. Osamu never needed any help finding new ways to laugh at his expense, and he was loathe to provide him with fresh fodder for free... but at this point, he just needed to talk to his best friend. He fished his phone out of his jacket pocket and jabbed the call button before he could overthink this, too. 

“Hey, Tsumu. Y’alright?”

Atsumu blinked. He knew Samu was in Tokyo again this week, prepping for the grand opening of a third Onigiri Miya location. Did twin telepathy work from this far away? “...Howdja know?” 

“It’s not twin telepathy, if that’s what you’re thinkin’. You just never call this early in the day.” Atsumu heard him taking a bite of onigiri. 

“Oh.” He fiddled with his jacket zipper, unsure how to express all the jumbled-up thoughts in his brain. He was already starting to feel a tiny bit better after hearing his brother’s voice, but maybe this was a mistake after all. What if he only stressed him out even more, adding his stupid problems to the laundry list of things Samu had to deal with right now? What if he was interrupting a short lunch break or something?

Being separated after high school did weird things to his self confidence. Every now and then, he wasn’t even sure what shape he was supposed to take on in order to fit into his brother’s busy life. God, since when did he start _thinking_ so much?

Osamu sighed. “I can hear you thinkin’ from here. Which one is it this time?”

He stopped messing with the zipper, confused by the question. “What?”

“Tits, Ass, or Legs?”

Well, _that_ shut Atsumu’s brain up for a second. “ _What_?” 

“You heard me. They’re all equally amazing, yadda yadda, but everyone’s got a preference, and preferences can change every now and then. So, which is it now?”

“What the _fuck_ does that have to do with—“

“Just tell me, dumbass!”

Atsumu threw a hand up in the air in indignation. “You’re the one askin’ the stupid questions, dumbass! The fuck! I dunno, uhh... tits, I guess.”

“Ah.” He could almost see Samu sitting in front of him, grains of rice stuck to his stupid chin and chipmunk cheeks, nodding sagely like he’d been given the answer to all of life’s biggest riddles. “Bokuto, huh?”

The setter spluttered incoherently at his phone, pulling it away from his ear several times to stare at it incredulously. “ _What_ the— how did— wh— you— of all the—“

“Yeah, I figured it was ‘bout time,” his brother continued, munching on his food thoughtfully. “So what happened?”

Atsumu shook his head in disbelief, completely at a loss as to how they got from point A to point B. “You’re such a fuckin’ weirdo, dude.”

“Takes one to know one. You gonna tell me what happened or what?”

Atsumu grinned wryly, smiling for the first time in what felt like years. Life was so much simpler with Samu. They were always stronger together, able to take on the world as long as they had each other. Why was he even worried about calling him?

As he recounted the events leading up to the call, he felt his head begin to clear, the weight on his chest getting lighter, his back slowly unfurling out of a three-day-old hunch. The words started pouring out of him, as if Samu had found a tiny leak in a dam and had swung a massive pickaxe into it. It wasn’t just the non-kiss the other day, he realized as he rambled; it was the nicknames, the barely-stifled laughter at inside jokes, the karaoke nights when they needed to blow off some steam. It was one too many at the _izakaya_ after a win, the drunken walks home with arms slung over each other’s shoulders, grinning as they said their goodbyes, their conversations continuing via texts after they parted ways.

Once he finished letting it all out, Atsumu stopped to gasp for air, feeling lighter than he had in weeks. He was an idiot for blowing everything so far out of proportion.

“Gah, sorry, Samu. It’s stupid, I know.”

“‘S’not stupid. He’s obviously someone you care about. That’s not stupid,” his twin said firmly. 

Atsumu quirked a smile, breathing out a sigh of relief until—

“So when’re you gonna make a move on him?”

“Wha— I— are ya— I can’t just—“

“I’m jussayin’, Tsumu. If ya wanna kiss him so badly, just do it. At least you’ll get an answer that way. What’s the worst that could happen? It’s not like Bokuto’s the type of person who’d end up hatin’ ya for it. Get cookin’ or get outta the kitchen.”

He shook his head hesitantly. “I dunno, Samu...” As aggravatingly nonchalant as his twin was sometimes, he kind of had a point. “I’ll have to think about it.”

“Nah, just go for it before ya sabotage yourself again.”

Atsumu sighed. Yet another good point. Since when did his brother get so good at giving advice? A thought from earlier resurfaced. “Hey, Samu. If Bokkun is Tits, who the hell are Ass and Legs?”

The chef scoffed. “Shouyou-kun and Sakusa, duh. You liked ‘em before, you just psyched yourself out of ever makin’ a move, ya dumbass. Crazy how y’all’re all on the same team now though, huh? Just think, it coulda been worse. You coulda been crushin’ on all three of ‘em at once.”

He rolled his eyes. _True, though._ “Well then... who are _your_ Tits, Ass, and Legs?”

“Hmm... I’d say Aran-kun for the first one, but I know he’s with Kita-senpai,” Osamu mused. “Ooh, remember Saeko-chan? I saw her at y’all’s game the other day. I’ll go with her instead.” Atsumu snorted. Of course he remembered her. Good choice. “And Akaashi-kun and Tsukki for the other two.”

“Akaashi? Bokkun’s setter from Fukurodani??” Atsumu blinked in surprise. “Who’s Tsukki? Why does that sound familiar? Wait... the glasses-wearin’ middle blocker from Karasuno, right? The one who was with Shouyou-kun at one point? Plays for the Frogs now or somethin’? The fuck, Samu, have you ever even had a conversation with either of ‘em?”

“Who said anything about conversation?” He could practically hear his brother’s lazy smirk. Inner demon Osamu winked in approval, shooting finger guns at him. “Nah, I’m kiddin’. Uhh... no, I think Tsukki was with Kageyama before, right? Eh, don’t know, don’t care. Anyway, they’ve both been droppin’ by the shops whenever I visit. Akaashi here in Tokyo, Tsukki in Sendai. Guess I’m kinda in a predicament, myself.”

Atsumu whistled. He couldn’t help feeling a tiny bit impressed with his twin, though he knew from experience it wasn’t a great spot to be in. _What happened to ‘everyone’s got a preference’ and all that?_

He paused, noticing the sound of running shower heads from across the hall and the muffled chatter of his teammates from the locker room beyond. _Oops. Practice must’ve ended a while ago._

“Ah, sorry Samu, I’d better go. We’re talkin’ about this later, ya hear me? Nice goin’ though. Thanks for listenin’. Good luck with everything.”

Osamu chuckled. “You too, Tsumu. Go get him. And stop thinkin’ so much!”

Atsumu stuck his tongue out at his brother before hanging up, knowing Samu was doing it right back at him.

He took a deep breath to steel himself. _Welp. Here goes nothin’._

* * *

As he stepped into the hallway leading to the locker room, Atsumu nearly collided into the wall of a man leaving the showers. Meian quickly reached out to steady him, both hands firmly gripping his shoulders. The captain studied him curiously, taking note of his vastly-improved mood, barely glancing at the large, damp patches on the setter’s clothes. The older man gave him a satisfied nod.

“Feeling better, Miya?”

Atsumu ducked his head in embarrassment. “Yes, much better now, thank you. I apologize for disruptin’ practice earlier. And for my performance in general the past few days.”

“Don’t sweat it. We all have our off days. Everything alright, though?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Good man!” Meian clapped his shoulder approvingly with a hand the size of a dinner plate before turning to leave. “I’ll be heading out, then. Think I heard Bokuto telling the others he’d wait for you. See you tomorrow, Miya.”

“See ya, Captain. Thanks again,” Atsumu called after the giant’s retreating back. Meian gave him a cheerful wave before he rounded the corner, disappearing into the locker room. 

_Bokkun’s waitin’ for me..._ A tiny ball of nerves erupted in his stomach. _God, I hope he’s not upset with me or somethin’. Someone else I need to apologize to..._ He grimaced, frustrated with himself. _No, stop that! Don’t overthink it, don’t overthink it, don’t overthink it._ He clenched his fists and pulled his shoulders back, chanting the mantra to himself. He quickly strode down the hall, bravely poking his head into the locker room to find...

...that it was completely empty. Bokuto was nowhere in sight.

“Oh.” Atsumu let out the breath he’d been holding with a huff. _Guess he went home already. Or maybe Meian misheard him. Talk about anticlimactic. Damn, is everyone gone? Had I really been talkin’ to Samu for that long? Oh well, guess I can call him back now. Gives me more time to get ready to face Bokkun tomorrow, I guess._

He deflated a bit, daunted by the prospect of another night alone with his thoughts. _Stop it_ , he scolded himself, shaking his head like a wet dog. He hoisted his duffel bag onto his shoulder with a sigh, not bothering to change clothes. Dejected, he pushed through the last door that separated the locker room from the gym.

“Ah! Tsum-Tsum!” Bokuto leapt up from where he sat against the wall scrolling his phone, patiently passing the time. Atsumu gasped and leapt back against the open door in surprise, his heart giving a loud _thump_ when he saw who it was. 

“Bokkun! I... uhh, I thought ya went home already,” he finished lamely. _Ugh, why can’t I... No, it’s fine. Don’t overthink it._

“Nah, I wanted to walk with you, maybe hang out for a bit? Feels like I haven’t heard from you in a little while.” Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck, giving him a small, sheepish smile. “Look, I’m—“

“Wait!” Atsumu threw his hands out to stop him from continuing, getting the horrible feeling he was about to apologize for something he didn’t do. “Bokkun, I... uhh, lemme say somethin’ first, yeah?”

Bokuto blinked, startled. He nodded hesitantly. Atsumu sighed, quickly crossing the distance between them to stand in front of the ace. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he dropped his bag to the floor, Bokuto’s eyes fixed upon his, uncharacteristically quiet.

_So when’re you gonna make a move on him?_

“Look, I... I’m sorry I snapped at ya earlier. It’s just been a rough couple of days. It wasn’t anything you said or did, I swear. It wasn’t anything anyone said or did, really.” Atsumu nervously raked his fingers through his hair. “My brain’s just been in overdrive lately, and I haven’t gotten much sleep cuz of it. That doesn’t matter though; I still shouldn’t’ve acted that way. Will ya... can you forgive me?”

Bokuto’s eyebrows furrowed, puzzled. “Of course, Tsum-Tsum. There’s nothing to forgive. Is everything okay?”

He snorted wryly, averting his eyes to study the wall. “Yeah. Yeah, everything’s fine. Thanks for hearin’ me out, Bokkun.”

Bokuto stayed silent, not wanting to scare his friend off, getting the feeling he still had more to say.

When the ace didn’t respond, Atsumu looked back up at him curiously, only to shyly drop his gaze again when he met Bokuto’s intense stare. Despite his best intentions to return to his wall inspection duties, however, he found his eyes irresistibly drawn to the star player’s gloriously sculpted chest. 

_Tits, Ass, or Legs?_

_Oh, God. Tits, Tits, definitely Tits_ , his mind screamed as he gawked, unconsciously biting his lip. _Fuck, if only I could_ —

“Tsumu?” A soft, questioning voice broke through his reverie.

“Ah! Uh! Yes!” Atsumu jumped, brown eyes flying up to meet golden ones, his cheeks flushing when Bokuto chuckled lightly in amusement. The warm, easy smile drew his gaze down to his lips. 

_If ya wanna kiss him so badly, just do it._

“Um. Bokkun. I, uhh... Could ya do me a favor? I wanna try somethin’,” Atsumu stammered. “Please. If you’re okay with it,” he added quickly. _Smooth._

“Of course, Tsum-Tsum. Anything.”

He swallowed. _Anything..._ “Can, uhh, can you close your eyes for a second?”

Bokuto quirked an eyebrow, still trying to decipher his teammate’s cryptic behavior, but he quickly complied, sliding his eyelids shut. He leaned his back against the wall, obediently clasping his hands together in front of him to keep from fidgeting, and quietly waited for his next set of instructions. 

_Well. Okay. Here goes nothin’._ Atsumu took a deep breath. _God, he’s... beautiful._

“Keep ‘em closed, yeah?” He slowly took a step forward.

Bokuto screwed his eyes shut tight and scrunched his nose playfully before relaxing his face again, a small smile on his lips. The setter breathed a quiet chuckle as he took another step. The man before him briefly raised his eyebrows, head tilting towards the sound, much closer than expected. Atsumu could almost touch him now. His skin buzzed with nerves and excitement, blood rushing in his ears. He licked his lips as he drank in the hitter’s handsome face, from his long, thick eyelashes fanning over those high cheekbones, to that sinfully sharp jawline that could cut through diamonds.

_Just do it._

Bokuto’s lips were still curved into a soft smile, prompting Atsumu’s to answer with a fond one of their own. He breathed in the familiar smell of him, warmth and comfort and pure sunshine inviting him in with open arms. His eyes fluttered shut as he gently pressed their lips together.

Atsumu felt rather than heard Bokuto’s sharp inhale in surprise at the unexpected kiss, air suddenly expanding the broad chest he so admired until it pressed up against his own. Atsumu’s heart skipped a beat as heat surged through him to pool in his lower abdomen, immediately followed by panic at the unanticipated contact with Bokuto’s body and his intense reaction to it. 

He hadn’t planned this far ahead. He’d been so focused on kissing that he’d somehow forgotten about touching. Was he going too far with this? Maybe he should’ve asked outright if this was okay. _God, his pecs are so fuckin’ sexy. His lips are so fuckin’ sexy. He’s so fuckin’ perfect. No, wait, I should sto_ —

Bokuto swiped his tongue against his lips, effectively cutting off his whirling thoughts as he grabbed Atsumu’s hips to pull him closer. The setter gasped in surprise, unexpectedly pulled back in just as he was about to back away. Bokuto’s tongue slid against his like warm velvet, kicking him back into action. _Oh. Okay then. Great. Fantastic._

He snaked his arms around Bokuto’s thick neck, relishing in the feeling of being pressed up against him. Why had it taken them so long to do this? _God, he’s so fuckin’ good at this._ He carded his fingers through the spiker’s hair, tugging in his insistence for more. A deep, breathy moan from the taller man shot straight to his dick, driving him to bite harder than he had meant to on Bokuto’s bottom lip. He growled, hands immediately pivoting to grab Atsumu’s ass, fingers digging into muscle to thrust their hips together.

Atsumu’s eyes shot open, yanking his head back, his hands suddenly pushing against Bokuto’s chest in shock at the feeling of large, strong hands gripping his ass while his throbbing cock pressed against the ace’s jeans.

Bokuto slowly opened his eyes at the loss of Atsumu’s mouth against his, staring at him with hooded lids, pupils blown so wide there was hardly any gold left to find. “Why’d you stop?” His voice was deliciously deep with arousal.

Atsumu shook his head to try to clear it, but the thin fabric of his uniform shorts soon had him rutting against the noticeably large silhouette of the other man’s dick straining against it’s confines, every bump and crease reeling his mind with pleasure. He found his hands squeezing, almost clawing, at the athlete’s ample pecs, unable to get enough of them. _Oh, FUCK! Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck they’re so amazing he’s so amazing moremoremore fuckicouldcumlikethis fuckmeohmygod_ —

“I— _mm_ — you’re— _ah_ — I wasn— _Bokkun_ —“ he panted, flushing crimson as Bokuto held him in place to grind against him.

_Cute._ The ace’s eyes crinkled in amusement as he mentally filed away every expression that flitted across his Tsum-Tsum’s face. _Mine._

The setter moaned, “Can we— _fuck_ — can we get outta here?”

Bokuto cocked an eyebrow at him, smirking. He nodded and kissed him full on the mouth again. Atsumu couldn’t even bring himself to be embarrassed about his desperate slip of the tongue. He couldn’t bring himself to think about anything at all, really.

_Finally._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> bokuto 5 min later: hey tsum-tsum, why’s ur shirt all wet?
> 
> btw this part is [canon](https://tinyurl.com/y6o5pz4m) hehe
> 
> if you enjoyed this, you can share the tweet for it [here](https://tinyurl.com/yytf4f7y)!
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pecanpi_/)!


End file.
